Silence
by Dreaming Fantasy Dreams
Summary: Human!AU He heard the boy who is sharing the hospital ward with him is mute. It didn't matter. He is mute, and beautiful. Innocent. And over time, he is everything Isaac had ever wanted. High T for language and themes!


**Disclaimer: I do not own any Teen Wolf characters or anything to do with Teen Wolf.**

Okay, so this is a new fic. It's just a one-shot to try and get my writing back on track. All other stories are on hiatus until further notice. However, I am taking prompts/requests etc. Information about that is on my profile page.

This fic is based around the story of Scott falling down the stairs, which is why his father left. Watching that episode, I felt the itch under my skin to write this, which I haven't felt in too long. I know it's not much. So here it is.

* * *

><p><strong>Silence<strong>

* * *

><p>The first time Isaac properly saw him, he was sitting up in a hospital bed just looking at a scrawny boy sitting in a chair next to him, talking enthusiastically.<p>

That time, Isaac remembered it all. He himself was in hospital for a broken arm and a mild concussion. He felt envious that the younger-by-two-years male had visitors – mainly his mum and best friend – and he did not. He had just come back from having his arm re-set and having a cast put on it when he saw the two kids in the room when before it had been empty. He ignored them – or rather, the one who was talking about Jedi – as he collapsed onto his hospital bed. Isaac couldn't ignore them any longer when he felt someone's gaze burning into him and he looked up.

Innocent.

That was the first word that came to mind. The brunette's eyes were innocent as they stared at each other from across the room. Isaac raised a brow and the kid blushed lightly as he realised he had been ignoring his best friend in favour of staring and looked away back to his friend, a smattering of red still across his cheeks. The next word that came to Isaac's mind?

Beautiful.

He had to shake the word out of his mind before his father somehow found out and called him the f-word for a gay person. He didn't think he was gay, he just sometimes liked to look at other guys. Still, he didn't want his dad to lock him up for something completely unfounded. Not that he wouldn't do it anyway. That night, Isaac found out the name of the kid in the bed across from him.

Scott.

Isaac remembers him from his mother's funeral. Scott's mother and his mother used to be friends. He remembers Scott and his mum paying respects, laying down a small bouquet of flowers for his mum. Scott looked on with sad eyes. He must have only been about six, Isaac had just turned eight the week before. Though their mothers were friends, they had never organised playdates for him and Scott.

But Isacc knew parts of his life somehow. He knew Scott's dad was deadbeat and a douche. He knew he met Stiles Stilinski when he was eight, and the newly appointed Sheriff's son had slept walked to the backyard of Scott's house and Scott had let him in. He knew Scott had a bad case of asthma, and his best friend had a bad case of panic attacks and sleep walking. He knew Scott was there for Stiles at the Sheriff's wife's funeral. And Isaac knew about Scott's secret love for singing when he was by himself.

So it came as a surprise to see Scott in a hospital bed as the only times he was ever in hospital was when he was visiting his mum at work. It was also that night Isaac overheard why Scott was in hospital for other reasons. He had pretended to be sleeping when two nurses walked into the dark room, one of them being Mrs McCall. Isaac could hear Scott's quiet breathing, showing he was asleep. As both nurses checked on them both, they exchanged quiet words, which was when Isaac heard the story.

Scott's dad had been drunk again which made Scott's mum shout at him in furious whispers as Scott was in bed. They were arguing at the top of the stairs, and when Mr McCall's shouts got louder and louder, Scott woke up and went to see what the noise was all about. Seeing his dad yell at his mum, Scott was quick to defend. This led to Mr McCall grabbing Scott's wrist, and in the blink of an eye, Scott was tumbling down the stairs, the smack of his head landing hard on the wooden floor echoing loudly in the sudden silence. That was when the couple rushed down to hear the laboured breathing of their son. That was also when Mrs McCall had told her husband to get out of the house as she phoned for an ambulance.

Isaac then heard about Scott's current condition. He was healing, though he did have a concussion earlier. However, Mrs McCall – now Ms – said something even worse. The ability to speak, to form words to communicate with others, seemed to have been lost as if the information had been completely erased from his brain. However, the doctors and specialists did say he could build it up again like how a baby would build up their vocabulary. But worse news were still yet to come.

Isaac listened intently as Ms McCall told the other nurse how she started bringing in cards with pictures on them and words that said what the pictures were. All the words were only three lettered ones though. The specialist had told her to start off easy. So she started with mum and dad, as those were usually the first words a baby is most likely to say. But she had no progress. Scott hadn't even tried to say the words, just stared at her blankly. So more tests were run before the specialist gave a new diagnosis.

Mute.

Scott McCall, at ten years old, was now mute.

* * *

><p>The second time Isaac saw him, he was sixteen and Scott was fourteen.<p>

His father had just died, yet he was still at school. He had lost his love for his father a long time ago. Isaac was just swapping his books for his next class when someone ran into him, almost knocking him down. He frowned at the kid on the floor, about to give him a snarky comment, when stricken brown – _innocent _– eyes looked up at him.

That day, Isaac's breath was taken away.

He just watched as Stiles helped Scott off the floor, and he stared blankly at the ADHD kid as he began to ramble about disabled people and how others didn't help them because they were different – but Scott wasn't different, he was unique, special, _beautiful _dammit – and Isaac cocked a brow in slight amusement before he smirked and held out his hand to the kid, effectively shutting Stiles up.

"Isaac."

Scott beamed at him and took his hand, as well as taking his breath away _again _at the contact and the electrifying feeling.

"Scott." Stiles introduced them for him.

Isaac supposed they became friends then, no matter how tentative it was and how suspicious Stiles was.

* * *

><p>Isaac was seventeen when he lost his virginity.<p>

He had gotten into a club with another guy who left him almost as soon as they were in. Isaac didn't care much. Clubbing wasn't really his thing anyway. Not until a hot guy started flirting with him. Isaac went with the guy to his house at the end of the night, and things got heated pretty quickly. He regretted it the next day when he met Scott and Stiles at Scott's house for a movie night. Just looking at those soft brown eyes made him feel a sharp jab in his chest. He pushed it away.

Isaac's heart jumped in his chest halfway through the night when Scott fell asleep watching their third movie. The fifteen year old's head was resting on his shoulder, his soft hair tickling his face. He managed to talk to Stiles for a bit without the usual level of jerk-ness on his part and the usual level of sarcasm on Stiles' part. Stiles told him how Scott was doing with his speech, and how there was still no progress. He also told him stories of all the stupid, funny things they did when they hung out during the course of the years before they became friends with Isaac. Stiles also told him the story of how Scott became mute though he already knew. He just acted like he didn't because if Stiles hated him, then Scott wouldn't be friends with him as he trusted Stiles' judgement, and Isaac wanted to be friends, especially with Scott.

A part of his mind whispered to him that he wanted to be more than just friends with Scott, but he also pushed that part of him away.

* * *

><p>Isaac was eighteen when he and Scott kissed for the first time.<p>

A week before his graduation, Ms McCall asked if he wanted to stay with them after he was kicked out of his apartment by the person he was sharing it with. Isaac really wanted to decline, but he couldn't deny Scott's puppy look. Ms McCall told him that he might as well as he was around playing video games or watching movies every week. Isaac accepted her gracious offer.

On his graduation day, he couldn't stop smiling, even though Scott wore a sad smile all day. Isaac knew it was because they wouldn't be seeing each other during school hours, which Scott had gotten used to over the course of the two years they had been friends. But they would still see each other after school now that Isaac was living with the McCalls.

Isaac went to the after party though he couldn't think why. He'd rather be with Scott and Stiles, spending time with them playing video games even though Scott was rubbish at them. He left the party early.

Scott and his mum had a cake waiting for him, Ms McCall congratulating him as he walked into the kitchen and Scott looking at him proudly. Isaac's heart warmed at the gesture, nearly bringing tears to his eyes. He had done it; he had graduated high school in one piece.

Scott came into his room that night after Ms McCall – Melissa – had gone to bed. Just by looking at him, Isaac knew Scott felt lonely, still sad about him leaving school. That's how him and Scott communicated. Isaac knew him so well now which allowed him to read how Scott felt and what he wanted or needed. Tonight, he wanted comfort, to know Isaac will still be there for him like Stiles always was. Isaac patted the space next to him on the bed and Scott shuffled over and laid down next to him. Isaac hugged him close, burying his face in Scott's soft brown locks and mumbling comforting things to him. Slowly, he felt Scott relax. Isaac puled away slightly and gave Scott a long look before closing the gap between them and capturing Scott's perfect lips in a sweet kiss.

And Scott kissed back hesitantly, inexperienced.

It wasn't until much later, when Scott was asleep next to him with Isaac's arm wrapped protectively around the vulnerable kid, Isaac realised he was in love with the silent sixteen year old.

* * *

><p>Isaac was nineteen when it became official that he and Scott were dating.<p>

Isaac had taken Scott out for their first date the day before Scott's seventeenth birthday. He had packed a picnic for them before driving Scott to his favourite place; a small clearing in the woods where the sun always shone and wildflowers grew. Isaac laid down the blanket for them as Scott looked around in amazement. He helped unpack the picnic and they even started doing sappy things like feeding each other strawberries. Nothing was sexual, and Isaac liked that.

Isaac began talking, making small talk. A lot of people had pointed out to him and Stiles that they had one-sided conversations with Scott because Scott was mute. But they weren't one-sided. Just because being mute meant they didn't speak, it didn't mean they couldn't respond. And Scott responded through his honest eyes and open body language. But a lot of people didn't want to have a 'one-sided' conversation with a mute person so they didn't bother to try at all, which left Scott with only two friends.

Halfway through the picnic, they began to kiss. Just the small, feathery kind, the kind that doesn't move onto anything more than confirming your love.

By their fifth date, Beacon Hills knew they were a couple, and Isaac couldn't be any happier.

* * *

><p>The summer when Isaac was twenty, he and Scott had their first fight.<p>

As Scott and Stiles' graduation day was getting closer, Scott had been pulling away from Isaac. Isaac first noticed it when he walked into the kitchen to find Scott making a sandwich for himself. He smiled with so much love at the teen and kissed him on the cheek, only for Scott to pull back slightly and walk out the room. Isaac tried talking to him, but for some reason, Scott wasn't responding. A week later, he blew up.

Him, Scott and Stiles were all playing video games. Scott usually sat in between both of them so no one would feel left out. Except this time, he was sitting on Stiles' right, and Scott was on the other side. Scott was talking to Stiles, but was ignoring Isaac. He didn't even know what he had done to be ignored by his boyfriend of one year. So he paused the game and told Stiles to get out of the room.

Even with just the two of them in the room, Scott wouldn't look at him. So Isaac ranted. And ranted. And Scott just listened. It made Isaac even more angry and he said the unthinkable. He told Scott that what they had was one-sided; their relationship, their friendship, everything. Scott finally looked at him with hurt eyes and shock and later, Isaac wouldn't be proud when he admitted a small part of him was cruelly satisfied with that reaction. Maybe it was a sadistic part he inherited from his father. But he didn't stop there. He told Scott how he felt like he was talking to a brick wall sometimes. And then he had to be like all those other people in Beacon Hills and call him a retard. Isaac regretted it as soon as he saw the tears in Scott's eyes. He immediately tried to rectify his mistake but Scott shoved past him and out the house, wiping his eyes furiously.

That night, Scott was missing for a day and a half.

When they found him, he was sitting against the massive stump of a tree, close to hypothermia and asleep with tear tracks down his face. Isaac was the one to take him to hospital and sat by his bed for two days, never leaving his side. But when he woke up in the middle of the night on the second day because of Scott squeezing his hand and giving him that sweet, dorky smile he loves so much, he knew he was forgiven.

* * *

><p>When Isaac was twenty one and Scott was nineteen, they had sex together for the first time.<p>

Isaac had just taken them to the cinema to see a movie Scott was excited about. They held hands the whole time, not even caring if people were homophobic. After, Scott took them for ice cream and Isaac loved it because it was the first time Scott had ever initiated something first. After ice cream, Isaac drove them back home – and it was home to him now – and they went up to Scott's room. The house was empty as Melissa was at work and Stiles was annoying his dad by trying to 'help' in a case.

They flopped onto the bed and grinned at each other before kissing. Kissing then led to groping. Isaac knew Scott was nervous, could feel it in the tension in his body. So he just kept kissing until he relaxed. Slowly, the kissing and groping evolved into something more heated and clothes came off.

That night, Isaac told Scott he loved him, and he could see Scott loved him too. It was perfect.

* * *

><p>Isaac was twenty two when he finally told Scott about his father.<p>

They were sitting in the clearing in the woods, Scott snuggled up to his side, his head resting on Isaac's shoulder. A wave of love washed over him, and he just started talking. He told Scott how his mum left them, then died in a car accident. He told how his dad started drinking after her death. He told Scott how a few years later, his older brother left for the army, and not six months later, he died with a bullet wound to his head. He told how his father started beating him and never stopped drinking, how he always wanted absolute perfection from the only member of his family left, so Isaac had striven for perfect grades, a spotless house, even got a job. Yet he still got beat. He told Scott everything, more than he had ever told anyone before. And Scott – the amazing human being he is – just listened with attentive eyes and no sympathy – he hated sympathy – and when he was finished telling his past, he hugged him tightly and squeezed his hand.

For the first time in years, Isaac broke down in tears.

* * *

><p>Isaac was twenty six when he proposed to Scott.<p>

They were all sitting outside the ice-cream parlour on Sunday, the only day Scott had a day off from working at the animal clinic. Stiles, as usual, was rambling on about superheroes, and how Batman could kick ass any day. Isaac had asked Melissa to come along, so she could witness his proposal. Half an hour later, Isaac drove them all to Beacon Hills High School, where he asked the janitors and the current principal to keep the doors open. He led them all through the hallways until they reached the hallway where he and Scott – _and Stiles, _he thought absently – had met. He turned to face the trio, Scott in front looking puzzled, and Stiles and Melissa a step behind Scott watching with interest, Stiles still rambling on about God knows what. Stiles finally went silent when Isaac dropped to one knee.

"The first time I saw you, I was eight and we were at the cemetery after my mother's funeral. I never knew your name. The first time I properly saw you, we were both in hospital after you falling down the stairs, and after I broke my arm. That was when I learned your name."

Scott looked surprised Isaac had kept tabs of when they met and their ages. Isaac kept talking before his courage ran out.

"The first time I met you, we were right in this hallway, and you had ran into me. Literally. That was when I saw you up close, for the first time, and my breath was taken away. But it wasn't until I was eighteen and you were sixteen that I realised I was – _am – _in love with you." Isaac chuckled nervously.

Scott was now looking at him with wide eyes, realisation of where this speech was getting to dawning on his face.

"We had our first fight when you were eighteen, remember that? I was as big of a douchebag as Jackson is, if not more," he paused as Scott nodded, indicating he remembered. "And when you went missing after, I panicked. I felt guilty. The kind of guilt that makes you feel like you just murdered a whole litter of puppies and was going to hell for it. But when I found you, safe but on the edge of extreme hypothermia, I realised I've pretty much known you my whole life, and I want to keep knowing you for the rest of it."

Tears gathered in Scott's eyes as Isaac slowly withdrew a small box and held it out in front of him, giving a small smile. He opened it, revealing a simple silver band.

"I know it doesn't look much, but it was the ring my brother was going to use to propose to his girlfriend before he went off to the army and he gave it to me. 'For safekeeping', he had said," Isaac gave a weak laugh at the memory. "I suppose he knew he wasn't coming back. And now I want to give it to you. Scott McCall, if you can bear living with me for the rest of your life, would you marry me?"

Isaac released a small sigh of relief when Scott smiled widely, tears in his eyes, and nodded his answer. He laughed as Stiles pushed him towards Isaac and he caught him up in his arms. Scott peppered kisses all over his face and on his lips before he allowed Isaac to slip the ring on his finger.

They celebrated together later that night when Melissa went for her night shift, Isaac whispering 'I love you's' to Scott and Scott answering back in kisses.

* * *

><p>Isaac was twenty seven when he and Scott were married.<p>

They both decided they wanted to say their vows in the hallway where they first met, where they became friends, and where Isaac had proposed a year earlier. Sure, it would be cramped, but it was only family and close friends that would be sitting inside. The rest of the town, on hearing about their wedding, said they'll all be there waiting outside.

Isaac was nervous as he waited by the town's priest, Stiles grinning encouragingly at him. He was wearing a white tuxedo with a black bow tie, and he couldn't help fidgeting, watching family members and friends file into the hall. He caught the eye of his eldest cousin who gave him a thumbs up, making him smile. He had missed visiting his relatives; his father had cut all ties with his mother's side of the family after her death. Isaac's nervousness spiked when the doors to the main hallway opened and music started playing. He took a deep breath and turned to watch the love of his life walk down the makeshift aisle with Melissa.

Scott was breathtaking, though he was also in a white tuxedo with a black bow tie. His hair was strategically messy and sexy at the same time, a wide, happy smile lighting up his handsome face, and God, he was everything Isaac had ever wanted. As he reached the top of the aisle, Isaac held his hand out for Scott to take, smiling as Melissa gracefully let go of her only son so he could take his soon-to-be-husband's hand. They faced the priest together.

"It is with great joy that I announce today we will be witnessing the joining of two special people very much in love."

The priest smiled first at Scott then Isaac as they both turned to face each other. Isaac took Scott's other hand in his, rubbing small circles onto the back of his hands with his thumbs. As the priest read out his vows for him to repeat, Isaac brought one of Scott's hands to his mouth and brushed his knuckles across his lips, already knowing his vows by heart as he had written them himself.

"You have been my best friend since we first played video games in your room as teenagers, my confidante since I opened up about my father, and my greatest challenge since I learned you were mute and I would have to learn to read what you were saying to me and others. And sometime between all that, you became the love of my life, the most important person to me, and I will promise to love and cherish you, for better or for worse, to provide for you, to care for you in sickness and in health, from the day I realised I have loved you since that day in the hospital till death do us part."

Isaac let go of Scott's hand to wipe a tear off his cheek, smiling. He listened as the priest asked Scott if he chose him to be his lawfully wedded husband, and he never took his eyes off the man in front of him as he nodded his confirmation. Isaac gingerly slipped the ring on Scott's finger, more relaxed about doing it a second time, and kissed Scott's cheek after he had slipped an identical one onto Isaac's finger.

"I now pronounce you wedded husbands."

Isaac pulled Scott closer and kissed him tenderly, much like their first kiss; soft and sweet, tuning the burst of applause into the background. Scott pulled away slightly and Isaac could feel his breath ruffling his hair. His eyes widened as a voice whispered in his ear, hoarse and scratchy from years of disuse.

"Till death do us part."


End file.
